Ice slackers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost are in Arendelle, they meet Anna and Elsa. But Hans and Garret Bobby Ferguson team up for revenge. So the slackers and royals must team up. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Mordecai and Rigby: (raps) Hey everyone on fanfiction! Mordecai and Rigby with a new fanfic from Smoke. That'll leave you wanting more! Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Anna and Elsa: (walks in) hey ya**

**Mordecai: we already did the rap.**

**Anna: seriously!**

**Rigby: yeah where were you two?**

**Elsa: Someone changed our alarms.**

**Mordecai: Well it wasn't us.**

**Anna: Ok then who did?**

**Smoke: (walks in) beats me.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Hey Smoke!**

**Smoke: Let's get started on Ice slackers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or regular show. Enjoy.**

It's summertime in the park, but there's a problem the park workers are in the worst heat wave of their lives. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are sitting on the couch and the worst part is the air conditioner is broken and the only way to keep cool is a fan that goes left and right.

"Man it's so hot outside." Said Muslce man sweating like a pig.

"Man the ac picked the worst day to broken!" Rigby complained.

"Yeah, you gotta be insane to work outside." Said Mordecai.

"Not even the Popsicles are cooling me off." Said Muscle man.

Then Benson walks in the room. "Hey I don't pay you guys to just sit around and watch TV." Said Benson.

"Rigby would get payed for doing nothing." Said High five ghost and everyone laughed except for Rigby and Benson.

"Hey that could be cool." Said Rigby.

"Well I got a job for you, move some boxes out of Skips' garage and into the attic." Said Benson and then everyone groaned. "What's wrong with?!"

"Benson! It's so hot outside you can burn some eggs!" Said Muscle man.

"I don't wanna hear it! Get to work or you're all fired!" Benson shouted and walked out.

Meanwhile the four slackers are in the Skips' garage lifting boxes. "Man this sucks!" Said Muscle man.

"I know, but we have to do this." Said Mordecai about to lift up a heavy box and struggling. Then Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost started laughing at Mordecai. "Shut up I can lift it!" Mordecai started lifting the box and struggle.

"Man this is too funny." Said High five ghost.

Then Mordecai lifts the box and a book falls off the ground. "What the heck is that?" Mordecai asked.

"It looks like a book." Said Muscle man.

Rigby picks up the book and looks at it. "Maybe it belongs to Skips?" Rigby asked.

"How can you tell?" Mordecai asked.

"It has some weird and magical words in it." Said Rigby. "Like this one, teleprt to the kingdom of strength." Said Rigby. Then a bright light shines and the 4 slackers disappear. Then they appear and face down in the snow.

"Where are we? It's freezing here, bro!" Said Muscle man shivering.

"I don't know, but at least we're out of the heat wave." Said Rigby.

"Yeah that's true." Said Mordecai.

"This is all Rigby's fault!" Said Muscle man.

"Hey you guys should be thanking me! I got us out of the heat!" Said Rigby.

"Yeah but Benson is gonna kill us!" Said High five ghost.

Then Mordecai notices smoke from a far distance. "Guys there's smoke! There must be a village near by!" Said Mordecai. "We can yell at Rigby later, right now we need find a way to get back to the park." The four park workers started walking to the smoke. When they found where the smoke was coming from they enter trading post and sauna.

"Yoo hoo! My name is Oaken! May I help you?" A obese man asked.

"Uh yeah, can you turn us where is East pines is?" Mordecai asked.

"I never heard of East pines. The only place near by is Arendelle." Said Oaken.

"Ok can you tell us where Arendelle?" Muscle man asked.

"You have to go down the hill and down the forest." Said Oaken.

"Like South, west or something?" High five ghost asked.

"I can give you this map. That'll be 20." Said Oaken putting a map on the table. Mordecai takes 20 dollars out and puts it on the table. "I'm sorry, your money is no good here."

"Aw what?! Mordecai complained. "But it's all I got!"

"Well you can't have this map." Said Oaken.

"My friend has money and you're not taking his money! You take his money right now you jerk!" Muscle man exclaimed.

Oaken gets up from his seat and his furious. He throws the four slackers out of his trading post, and they land in the snow. "And stay out!" He shouted and slammed the door.

"Thanks a lot Muscle man." Said Rigby.

"Hey shut up!" Muscle man shouted.

Then a slender 21 year old wearing dark blue long sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined green boots with pointed toes walks towards the slackers. "Let me guess, you made the owner angry?" He asked.

"Yeah, just because he wouldn't take my money." Said Mordecai getting back up.

"So where are you guys heading to?" He asked.

"Arendelle." Said Rigby.

"That's where I'm heading, I give you and your friends a ride." Said the man.

"Sure that sounds cool, I'm Mordecai, this is Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost." Said Mordecai.

"Kristoff, and this is my reindeer Sven." Said Krisoff referring to the reindeer attached to a sled. "Come on, I'll take you guys to Arendelle." Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost get on the sled. Kristoff gets on the sled, and gives Sven the signal to go and they head straight to Arendelle.

**Smoke: Well that was the first chapter.**

**Mordecai: Hey I heard that replace Strawberry Shortcake with the Lego movie.**

**Smoke: Yeah, I thought it would be great. But the movie is not out until Febuary 7th.**

**Elsa: Well that's a shame, what are you gonna tell Strawberry?**

**Smoke: I'll think of something.**

**Smoke: Please review and stay frosty.**

**Elsa: I think I should say that.**

**Smoke: Yeah it use to be everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me looking at a red star in my hand) **

**Arcee: (walks in) hey Smoke, what you got there?**

**Smoke: A wayfinder. I found it on the destiny islands, Aqua gave it to me and vanished.**

**Arcee: wait I though she's in the realm of darkness?**

**Smoke: She is, but Sora will find a way to save her.**

**Arcee: and her friends?**

**Smoke: Someway or another. **

**Arcee: are you feeling alright?**

**Smoke: I'm fine. I need to be alone. (Walks away)**

**You guys enjoy the new chapter of ice slackers.**

Kristoff have arrived in Arendelle with Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost on the sled. They look around the kingdom and they reach the castle. "Welcome to Arendelle boys." Said Kristoff.

"So what are we doing here in the castle?" Rigby asked.

"I sell ice for a living, and I'm delivering it to the Queen." Said Kristoff.

"You sell ice?" High five ghost asked.

"Yeah, it's a tough business." Said Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Said a girl waving at him and hugs Kristoff. Then she notices the four slackers. "So are these your new employees?" She asked.

"Actually Anna this is Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost. I found them at the trading post." Said Kristoff .

"Oh I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said Anna.

"Look can we just see the queen." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the throne room Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost have explained everything to queen Elsa. "Ok so let me get this straight. You guys are from another world, and you got here by a book?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah but it was a magic book." Said Rigby.

"Ok so a magic book owned by Skips brought you guys here." Said Elsa. "Well they're from another world."

"Yeah, do know anyone who knows magic so we can get back to our world?" Mordecai asked.

"Well maybe the trolls can help you guys." Said Elsa.

"Trolls?" The four slackers asked.

"They healed me once and almost made me and Kristoff, husband and wife." Said Anna. Mordecai, Rigby, Muslce man and High five ghost bursted into laugher. "What's so funny?"

"You and the ice seller?! Yeah right!" Said Rigby still laughing.

"Yeah I'm married to a Olympic gold medalist!" Said Muscle man.

"Hey leave Kristoff alone!" Anna exclaimed.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted and icicles were formed and pointed at Muscle man. Mordecai, Rigby and High five ghost stopped laughing and look shocked.

"What the heck?" Rigby wondered.

Elsa's face turned from anger to shock. "I'm sorry, Muscle man." Said Elsa.

"What the heck was that?" Muscle man asked.

"My powers." Elsa answered.

"To make ice." Said Mordecai.

"Yes, I was born with them." Said Elsa.

"You know you could of use your powers to make ice statues." Said Rigby and for the first time in history everyone agreed with him.

"That would been a good hobby or business." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, but you have a kingdom to rule." Said Anna.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna pick that as hobby." Said Elsa. Then a horn is heard in the distance. "Oh no."

"What is it?" High five ghost asked.

"That's the attack horn. We're under attack." Said Anna.

"Guards, defend the castle! Anna take our guests to safety." Said Elsa but the four slackers were gone. "Where did they go?"

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man and High five ghost are in front of the gates and get ready for battle. Mordecai and Rigby get their weapons out, while Muscle man and High five ghost get their fists out. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Doing what we do best!" Mordecai shouted.

"You know who else does what he does best! My dad!" Muscle man shouted. "He was the best!" Then they hear giant footsteps coming towards them.

"Here it comes." Said Mordecai. Then a giant shadow is castes over the four slackers and they faces changed from their battle faces to fear.

"Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

**(Me playing Batman Arkham origins) **

**Arcee: ready for the mission?**

**Smoke: Yeah, I'm ready. **

**(In the lab)**

**Arcee: how you made Victor yet?**

**Smoke: Yeah great guy.**

**Arcee: ever thought about making a frozen OC?**

**Smoke: working on it. **

**Ratchet: (turns on universal bridge) universal bridge is online!**

**Smoke: Ready?**

**Arcee: yes. **

**Smoke: please review and stay frosty. (Me and Arcee enter the universal bridge)**

**A/N: I know it was short but I'm saving the fight for the next chapter.**


End file.
